


In the Mirror Dimension

by Groot_the_tree



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drpepperony - Freeform, Even if he can't work as one, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Mirror Dimension (Marvel), Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Pregnant Pepper Potts, Stephen Strange is Tony Starks doctor, Stephen doesn't like him, Stephen still is a doctor, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not really against him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: What if when Thanos snapped Stephen managed to get himself into the mirror dimension and saw the scene that went on with Steve and Tony once he got back to Earth?That and the aftermath until Pepper is pregnant with Morgan.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Stephen Strange, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 83





	In the Mirror Dimension

Stephen was lurking, watching what was happening around him. He wanted to show himself, let Tony know he was there and okay but it wasn’t the time, not yet. 

He knew what was going to happen in the end, with all the possible futures there were and what was most likely to happen so when Thanos had the gauntlet he made an escape to the mirror dimension and just hoped that would save him from the snap. 

It had and he had been there for months, planning, thinking, he wasn’t sure what to do or when to come out and show he was there but what he did know was that it wasn’t time yet. If anyone was to ask how he would know when the only answer was that he would know. He didn’t know how but he would. 

Seeing Tony be brought off that ship looking so small, sick, fragile, it hurt him. There were a lot of words to describe Tony Stark and none of those should ever be used. 

He wanted to reveal himself then, show he was there and take care of the man but no, it wasn’t time yet and he felt giving himself away too soon could only make this more dangerous and put them at risk more. 

And that was how he found himself at the compound, listening in and watching the meeting the remaining avengers was hosting. His name on the list of people killed by the snap, Tony sitting down looking more unhealthy that Stephen had ever seen him, still in a wheelchair, hooked to the IVs, dressed only in a robe. He would wonder if he was taking care of himself if he didn’t already know he wasn’t. When did Tony ever take care of himself? 

“Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear.” Accompanied by the look of surprise on Tony’s face makes Stephen smile. Even if he wasn’t healthy he was still Tony and that was something that would never fail to make Stephen smile like an idiot. At least, now that no one could see him. 

And then he was brought up, ‘the Bleecker street magician’. Would the man ever learn that he wasn’t a magician? Or that the only reason he gave away the stone was that there was no way around it? He did what he had to do to give them even a small chance of winning the fight. As much as it hurt, both Tony’s annoyance at him and the fact that giving up the stone was like giving up everything but it had to be done. 

The sight of Tony finally standing up to Steve Rogers was the best sight he could have asked for. “And I needed you. As in past tense.” Stephen wished he had popcorn, ready to see where this little show off ended up. He had his money on Tony, the man could do anything when he needed to. Or, almost anything, that is. It would seem that beating Thanos was the exception but he wouldn’t count that, none of them had succeeded against him. 

“That trumps what you need, buddy. It’s too late.” How much Stephen wishes Tony wasn’t sick right now. Of course, because he doesn’t like seeing him in pain but because he wants to know exactly where this conversation would lead if he could do more. Then again, they don’t exactly need another civil war right now. 

The sound of breaking glass as Tony pushes things over breaks his thoughts. He finds himself taking a step closer to get him but forces himself to stop, there’s no when he could help in this dimension. Plus, he has to disagree, Tony doesn’t need to shave, the stubble suits him, he thinks. 

Then he starts ripping out the IVs and Dr. Strange, the neurosurgeon comes forward in his mind, wanting to push Tony back down into the wheelchair and put the IVs back in. He couldn’t his hands, where he is now. But he was feeling the time to come forward was getting closer, even if it was because he couldn’t stand to see Tony doing this to himself. 

He was thankful when Rhodes steps forward and tries to stop Tony but, of course, it didn’t go as planned, there were few people in the world that could stop Tony from doing something when he decided he was going to do it. In fact, he and Pepper were the only ones Stephen knew about. 

So Tony, standing, no IVs ranting to the others about how he was right and always knew what they needed. He’s heard about Ultron, he knew how that went. The man had the right idea but the execution was all wrong, they all knew that, but it wasn’t what Stephen was worried about. 

Tony was shaking, his voice wasn’t even, he was getting worked up and that wasn’t a good sign at the best of times, especially not good now. The stuttering was only getting worse and then Rogers had to open his mouth and insert his opinion. Even if it was right, as much as Stephen hated to admit it.

He’s never liked that man. 

“Well guess what cap? We lost. And you weren’t there.” And that is why he never liked that man. How could anyone hurt Tony and not see him for who he really is? Stephen could never understand that he could never forgive it. He wouldn’t be able to get past it and so he just ignored the man’s existence. 

The stumbling was a concern, Tony starting to walk but struggling to even stand up straight and Stephen had to physically stop himself from coming out to pull the man into his arms. Thankfully, Rhodes was there to stop him and help or Stephen was sure he would have shown himself. 

And then he pushes past. Was Rhodes so weak that a sick and malnourished Tony could push past him so easily? They needed to work on that. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have been thinking about what Tony would do if he was healthier. Because he was now finding out what he would do the way he currently is and Stephen could see this wasn’t going to end well. He was worried and knew Tony’s talent for pushing himself. This was going to be a disaster. 

Tony ripping out the reactor had Stephen staring, wide-eyed and worried, frozen in his spot, feeling like his legs were going to give out. He had to do something. He had to do it now. He didn’t know how long he had but he needed his legs to start working and he needed to beat Tony for being such an idiot as to do that. 

The sound of Tony falling to the floor was what snapped him out of his thoughts and hand him running through the mirror dimension, joining the others around him, the doctor fully taking over, ignoring the other’s questions and looks of shock as he checks his pulse and makes sure he’s still breathing, telling the other’s to call for a doctor or ambulance, he wasn’t sure what words were leaving his mouth, just that he was taking over the charge of the moment. 

It would seem he was aware of nothing until they were in the hospital room of the compound, him, Tony, Pepper, Rhodes for the moment mostly checking on Tony to report to the others. The questions had been skipped for now, wondering where he had been and how he had survived, both were too worried about their idiot in the hospital bed. 

Pepper was sitting next to him and Stephen pacing at the bottom of his bed, unable to stay still after he had regained the ability to use his legs. 

Tony had been knocked out thanks to the sedative that Bruce had given him and it would seem he would be out for a while. Stephen was using the time to collect his thoughts and decide how he was going to explain his absents and sudden appearance mixed with his worried about Tony. 

He couldn’t even begin to care when the other’s left to find Thanos. He was where he was going to be. 

— 

It seemed like forever before Tony woke up when, in reality, Stephen knew it was only a few hours. A time which found him sitting with Pepper on the large chair brought into the room, his arm around her.

They still hadn’t spoken, nothing had been said between them with Tony laying on the bed in front of them, it just hadn’t felt like the right time for it and so they decided to wait. 

As he woke up, Pepper moved, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “Why do you always have to do stuff like this?” She asks, her voice somewhere between fond and exasperated, a tone she had mastered in the years of knowing the other man. 

He smiles up at her, “Stuff like what? I was just telling the truth. If you want to blame someone pin it on Mr. Rogers, not as nice as he seems, you know.” He informs her, trying to be serious. If his voice hadn’t sounded so tired things would almost be normal. 

“For once, I’m going to have to take Tony’s side,” Stephen says, finally speaking up, leaning in a little to see the man as well. 

Brown eyes quickly land on him as he looks shocked and frightened at the same time, though clearly trying to hide the second one. Stephen could see right through him. 

“The magician lives.” He states, almost as though he wasn’t sure what else to say, “One final trick up your sleeve? I don’t suppose you brought anyone else back with you or, I don’t know, the time stone?” He asks, his voice rising the more he talks. 

“Tinman, I didn’t die.” Stephen says, leaning in, his hand laying on Tony’s, hoping to calm him down, “I just went into another dimension and was trying to sort through possibilities and decide what could be done. There was nothing else I could be doing around here. But then I saw you getting into Rogers's face and hitting the floor, there wasn’t much else I could do. I couldn’t stop myself I had to make sure you were okay.” 

“And what? You had been handing around until that moment, watching me and everyone else? How long was that going on Stephen?” He asks, getting a sigh out of the other man and Pepper’s hand in his hair, one trying to calm him, the other becoming increasingly annoyed with the reaction. 

“I’ve been around since the snap, in the mirror dimension. I can see the people around but they can’t see me. What happens in there has no effects on the outside world and so I thought it was a safe place to go and to come back when the time was right.” He explains, “I wasn’t specifically watching you but sometimes it was hard not to. You know I’ve always worried about you.” He reminds him, giving his hand a small squeeze, knowing how much his own could take before hurting more. 

“And there wasn’t anyone else you could have taken with you? Couldn’t have taken Peter?” He asks, tears forming in his eyes, “Hell, you couldn’t have taken the giant grape and left him there?” 

“I wish I had gotten to Peter and taken him with me but I couldn’t have. There wasn’t time and I was too far away. I know that hurt you, Tony, it did me too. I wish I could have saved any of them but it was a last-minute thought and I had to try. I didn’t even know what would happen if I did go. The chances of me dying in the mirror dimension, as a result, were about the same in as they were out. If I had known it would work I would have found a way or tried.” He explains before taking a breath. “As for Thanos, no. The snap was too quick I wouldn’t have had time to get to him and then get the portal to the dimension opened and him through it before he did it.”

Tony nods, laying back, taking a moment and Stephen and Pepper both allow it. 

“So you’re okay?” He asks, after a moment, voice more quiet than before, almost caring, it makes Stephen smile. 

“Yeah, alive, not dead, I’m okay.” He responds. 

“Good. That’s good.” He says, nodding, looking at the ceiling. 

It’s quiet for another moment before Tony speaks up again, “So when can I get out of here?” He asks, looking at the other two, getting a small laugh out of both. 

“If you’d remain in a chair or your bed I’d dare say you could leave now.” He responds, knowing the other Avengers had all left at this point or, at least, wasn’t in the other room waiting on Tony. “Might need to let Bruce know you’re awake too.” 

“But I already have a doctor.” Tony insists, smiling at Stephen, who only rolls his eyes in response, even if there was a fond smile in place.

"And don't think that doctor isn't going to give you a lecture later about pulling the reactor out of your chest," Stephen warns him with a small glare. 

Tony at least looks a little like he regrets the decision he had made. 

—

The years started and past, slowly but quickly, and Stephen, for someone who was supposed to be watching over time and has an idea of how the brain functioned, couldn’t figure out just out the oxymoron was possible, yet it was. 

It started out slow, painfully so. They all worked to get past the fact of how their lives have changed. Worked to get Tony used to living with Stephen and Pepper again, Stephen had to work to get used to not being in the mirror dimension after living there for so long and Pepper used to being with Stephen and Tony again. It was a change even though this was a part they were all happy with.

The hard part was getting used to Peter being gone. Getting used to their role change, Tony giving up being Iron man and Stephen just being Stephen, without the stone and with everyone thinking he was dead there wasn’t much else he could do that wouldn’t alert a panic and make everyone think the rest of the people lost were going to start coming back as well. 

They did the best they could with it. Tony bought a lake house and moved all three of them into it, away from the city and the business of their old lives, thinking it was time to slow down and, besides, that just reminded them all of everything they had lost, what Stephen and Tony couldn’t prevent. 

For now, they were happy and when they learned that Pepper was pregnant, that certainly didn’t stop their happiness. 

“We should probably start talking about names right? It’s not too early for that?” Tony asks one night as they were getting into bed, him between the other two, looking to Pepper. 

“I thought you were wanting to name them Morgan?” She asks, smiling a little at him. 

“Well, yeah, I do like the name but is that something we’re all okay with? What about you, Potter?” He asks, looking to Stephen, “What do you think about the name?” 

Stephen looks at him, surprised, “What do you mean? Why ask me about it?” He asks. 

There was a moment before Pepper nods and slowly sits up, “Maybe this isn’t the time to be doing this.” 

“No, no, hold on.” Tony says, placing a hand on her arm, stopping her, “We need to talk about this. Why wouldn’t we ask you about it? You’re part of this too.” 

Stephen shrugs, still confused at being included with this, “We’ll sh-the kid belongs to you both. You’re the parents. I’m just…here.” He responds, “It’s your decision, I’ll call the kid whatever you name h-them.” 

“Okay, what?” Tony asks, shocked and annoyed at the response he received. “One, you’re a more important part of this relationship than just being here. You’re going to be a father to this child as well unless you plan on walking out of that door right now.” Tony says, pointing to the door to the bedroom. “And two ‘sh’ and ‘h’ what was that? Trying to tell us something Gandalf? She’s stuck in a well?” He asks. 

Stephen sighs but doesn’t move. “You’re having a daughter. Or at least, most of the futures I saw had you both with a little girl.” He responds. 

“Morgan. A little girl named Morgan.” He looks to Pepper, a look of wonder on his face. 

She gives him a smile and nods, “Now if Stephen would give us his opinion.” 

Stephen smiles, “I’m staying and yeah, I like the name Morgan.” He responds, reaching out and taking Pepper's hand in his. “I’m not going anywhere. I want to be a part of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but the thought has been in my head for a while.  
> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
